Night of the Werehog
by SonicPokemonWarrior1
Summary: Sonic got bit by a werewolf and experiences changes that isn't normal for a hedgehog like him. So they try to solve it out before he loses his hedgehog self and lets his instincts take over him permanently.
1. Full Moon Night Attack

Sonic was out with Tails walking around in Station Square and it was sunset. They were just hanging around talking as usual and laughing. Sonic saw the sunset and exhaled and smiled and then looked back at the fox. Tails raised a eyebrow curiously.

"Hey Sonic? You look excited. Why?" Tails asked.

Sonic smirked. "Ya know I LOVE to run around during sunset."

Tails then facepalmed and smiled. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. ^^ Oh well, see ya back at the house then?"

He nodded and then ran off fast while leaving a blue streak. As he was zooming past all the buildings and busy streets, he stopped running a few minutes later in the woods and walks around. His ears perked and walks while listening to the sounds of the crickets and night birds. He smiled more, enjoying the sounds of the night, he then saw the moonlight and looks up and saw the moon shining down and bright stars filled the sky while glowing. He smiled, hoping for a night better than this one. But a low growl was heard and it surrounded the air, the hedgehog then turned around towards the bushes and one ear flattened. Was there something there, or someone trying to scare him. So at an instant, he ran off fast and skidded at a hill a couple of meters away from where he was at. He then sighed a relief and then heard a loud howl and his eyes narrowed into stilts and a sudden flash pinned him down and there was a massive creature standing over him snarling violently as drool fell from it's fangs, it then lets out a huge howl and sank it's fangs into his arms, stomach and legs as Sonic screamed loud in agony and tried to fight it off. It then got off and ran off, the injured hedgehog sat up panting hard and bleeding heavily and cringing in pain from the attack. He then got up and ran off fast into the city, he soon skidded hard at the mansion he was staying at with Chris and the others, he panted more and rang the doorbell. Then his vision became blurry and panted harder from the blood lost and then fell over on his side and passed out.


	2. Concerns

The next morning, Sonic was found laying on a couch in the living room wrapped up. He then moved his eyes a little and opened them and his vision was blurry as his vision then became to focus a little. He then sat up and groaned a little and saw the wrappings on his arms, legs and stomach, where the creature attacked him at and he then realized what happened last night and exhaled. Tails and Amy walked in and Amy ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh Sonic! I was worried about you!" Amy said while hugging Sonic.

"Careful Amy, Sonic's still recovering from what happened last night." Tails said and Amy quickly lets him go.

"Sorry Sonic."

He nodded and smiled. "Sonic, what happened to you last night? When I heard the doorbell and opened the door, I just saw you bleeding and injured. Did a dog hurt you?" Tails asked concerned.

Sonic then sat up normally and looked at them as they sat down next to him. "Well, as soon as I left you and went out on a run, I went into the woods to look around and I heard this growling sound and it was like... around the area I was in, so I ran to a hill away from the sound. As soon as I got up there, a splt second later, I felt this huge dog... or wolf on top of me snarling... I couldn't even break out of it's grip, it was somewhat stronger and heavier than I was, it howled loud and then attacked me. I then tried to fight it off and it got off of me and ran off."

Tails and Amy's eyes narrowed and Sonic exhaled in worry. "What... was that anyway...?" Sonic's ears then fell back a little and Tails placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Sonic, we'll see what we can do about it. First, I'll let you rest and get you something to eat, then in a few hours, I'll need to do a few test runs on you to see what your situation is."

Sonic nodded and they smiled and walked out. "I'll fix ya something by then Sonic. I AM a great cook after all. ^^" Amy said while leaving and Sonic chuckled a little and layed back down. He then felt a hand stroaking his quills and saw Chris petting him. Sonic then immediately purred a little and Chris laughed and Sonic opened his eyes and looked at him. "What?"

Chris kept smiling. "I didn't know you purr."

"I don't." He said while shrugging.

Chris thought for a second and did the same and smiled more. "Oh well. ^^ Get better soon alright?" Sonic nodded and Chris got up and walked out. Sonic then covered himself back up with a blanket and went back to sleep. A few minutes later, Amy walked back in with a tray of food and placed it down by the table where he was sleeping at, she then shook him a little and woke him up.

"Sonic, brought ya some food. ^^" He smiled and grabbed the tray and placed it on his lap. "Thanks. ^^" He then started to eat and she smiled and walks out. Sonic was then eating all the meat off the plate, while leaving the eggs and pancake behind, he then took the cup of water and drank it while exhaling and layed down on his back and puts his hands behind his head and looked at the celling. He then eventually went back to sleep.


	3. Testing out the Problem

A few hours later, Tails came back downstairs and walked in the living room to check up on Sonic, who was sleeping. He walked up to the hedgehog and shook him a little and woke him up, he then stretched and sat up and yawned. "Sonic, it's time. Come on." Tails then walked upstairs and Sonic got up and followed, they walked in the attic room and Tails sat down on his computer chair and turned it around and typed a few commands on the computer, Sonic then sat down on a bean chair and exhaled while looking outside. A few minutes later, Tails then rolled his chair towards Sonic. "Sonic, so you said you didn't clearly identify that thing that atatcked you?" Sonic shook his head. "Hmm... I need a blood sample." Sonic's eyes narrowed a little.

"You know I hate needles... -_-U"

"Yeah, but how am I gonna check if that dog or wolf didn't have rabies or anything?"

Sonic exhaled and held his arm out, Tails then took a needle out and injected his arm with it and took a little of his blood into the needle and took it out. He then put it on a glass and puts it under a microscope and looks through it and his eyes narrowed. "Damn..." Sonic then looked at him curiously.

"What is it? Rabies?"

Tails shook his head and lifted his head up and typed something on the computer, Sonic then walks up to his side and looks at the screen and raised a eyebrow. "Lycanthrophy? Why are you searching that?"

Tails sighed and looks at him. "Sonic... You got bit by a werewolf." Sonic's eyes narrowed and backed up and his ears fell back. "A werewolf?! I thought those things were a myth! God damn!" He then started to panic and Tails went up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Listen, calm down Sonic."

"How?! I'm gonna be a fucking lycanthrope! Something that KILLS animals and humans AND worse, they turn them and kill them!"

"If you don't calm down..."

"I can't okay?!" Tails then slapped him and Sonic rubbed his cheek and looked at him. "Okay, I'm back now."

Tails nodded. "Good. There IS a way for a cure. I know silver hurts were-animals, but I'm not killing you."

"Damn it... I was So stupid to even get bit by a werewolf..."

"Sonic, just have some time alone for a while okay?" Sonic nodded and Tails walked out downstairs. Sonic then exhaled while laying down on the chair and went to sleep. He then had a nightmare of a huge hedgehog-like creature attacking humans in Station Square. It was rampaging throughout leaving dead bodies and blood everywhere, it then pinned one of the human down and was snarling violently and howled out lout and then sank it's fangs into it's neck and snapped it while having the head in it's mouth and threw it to the side howled out loud again and this time made Sonic wake up panting hard and he looked outside and it was night, he was panting softly and thinking about that creature. Was it him, or just his nightmares controlling him? He then got up and walked in the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink and washed his face with water and drinks a little of it and exhaled and turned it off and wiped his face with a towel. He then looked at himself in the mirror and exhaled and walked out.


	4. A Hedgehog's Dog Moods

The next day, Ella was making breakfast with Amy, Cream and Cheese helping her out cooking and wonderful scents of pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausage, fried potatoes and other breakfast foods filled the air throughout the mansion. In Sonic's room, he was peacefully sleeping and then smelled the air and yawned and stretched, he then sniffed more and snapped awake and blindly ran downstairs while leaving a blue streak and skidded in the kitchen. He glared at the food as they cooked and growled low a little and his mouth started to water a little and then blinked and shook his head and sat down at the table and saw Chris walking downstairs while yawning, he then sat down next to Sonic.

"Morning Sonic. ^^"

"Mornin'. ^^"

Tails then came downstairs and sat down at the table also and Amy, Ella, Cream and Cheese then set the table up as the scent of food filled Sonic's nose as he started to drool a little and shook his head again. "Hungry are we Mister Sonic? ^^" Cream asked the hedgehog and he smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. They then sat down and started to eat, Sonic then stared at the meat on his plate and panted softly while drooling a little and Tails saw him and shook him a little.

"Sonic...?" Sonic then snapped back while shaking his head and started to eat. A few minutes later, they finished eating and stood up and washed their plates. Sonic finished washing his plate and glanced at the leftover bacon and sausage plate on the table, at a instant, he suddenly passed the table while grabbing the entire plate and ran off upstairs to his room and closed his door and gets on his bed. He panted while drooling and glaring at the meat, he then growled low while eating them rabidly while growling low, Tails slowly walked in the room and one of Sonic's ears perked and felt Tails' hands touch him, he immediately snarled violently at him while turning around at him and snarled violently more, the fox then flinched while taking his hand away. Sonic growled low at him and then turned around and continued eating. As he was eating, Tails took a notebook out and wrote notes down. The hedgehog then exhaled as he was finished eating three minutes later and saw Tails and raised a eyebrow.

"Uh, Tails? What are you doing here?"

"Taking notes, you JUST got defensive over your food."

Sonic then facepalmed while exhaling. "Man..." He then layed down and Tails took his plate away and walked out while closing his door. A hour later, Sonic was outside looking around while walking curiously trying to figure out what to do. He then spotted a frisbee on the ground and raised a eyebrow while picking it up, Cream and Cheese ran up to him.

"Oh, our Frisbee. ^^ Sorry Sonic."

"Chao, Chao. ^^"

Sonic smiled and gave them their Frisbee back. Cream smiled and threw it, Cheese then flew after it and caught it while throwing it back to her. Sonic smirked and sat down while watching them still. As they kept playing, Sonic watched the Frisbee as it went back and forth to them and again and again. He smiled more, in interest, what was that object to him? Cream accidentally threw it too high for Cheese to catch it, then Sonic suddenly lunged at it while biting down on it and landed and walks back to them.

"Got it.^^" Sonic said as his voice was muffled. Cream laughed and took it away from him and pets the top of his head, making him purr softly. "You're funny today aren't ya? ^^" She stopped and Sonic nudged her while purring, Cream then smiled and pets him more. Sonic purred and then layed down on his back and she rubs his stomach as he purred more.

Cheese then did the same Cream did and both of them laughed and stopped petting him and walks off smiling. Sonic then snapped back while sitting up and tilts his head a little."What...just happened? Oh well." He shrugged and gets up and ran off fast.


	5. Senses

As Sonic ran through the city, he skidded to a screeching halt and his ears perked up and heard a lot of sounds, not just any sound, footsteps, the sound of doors from the buildings closing and even his own footsteps over the loud sounds of the city. He looked around and suddenly saw everything up close and he shook his head, thinking it was his eyes messing up again. Then, a scent rushed through his nose and his mouth watered a little and he recognized that it was his favorite food, chiili dogs, so he suddenly ran fast past a few buildings and skidded at a hot dog stand and looked a little in confusion. "How did I know where this was? All I did was smell the air~ Wait! How could I catch a scent like that?!"

"Oh hey there Sonic. ^^ Fancy seeing you here dazed." The hot dog vendor said while fixing him a chili dog and gave it to him. Sonic then eats it and purred a little and stops imediately.

"Yeah... I was... just in the city for another run."

"Right. Always in a rush aren't we?"

He nodded. "Can I get ten dogs with extra chili?"

"Sure, coming right up." He then fixed ten chili dogs and puts them in a bag and gave it to him. Sonic then took a ten out of his quills and gave it to him and took the bag. "Thanks." He smirked and then ran off fast. A few seconds later, he skidded at the park and walks out on the field and sat down and took a chili dog out and eats it while looking around at the humans and their dogs playing. The hedgehog then smiled while watching them play frisbee and others were hanging out, some dogs were playing with each other or laying down asleep on the cool grass under the shade. Then a dog saw him eating and walks up to him while sniffing it, Sonic growls low at it and it backed up a little and he finished one, as soon as he took out another, he looked at the dog again and it was just a stray and it looked pretty hungry from the last couple of days. Sonic then smiled and gave the dog his chili dog and it smiled back at him and eats it, the hedgehog then pets it's fur and smiled.

"Hey boy? Ya look pretty hungry aren't ya? ^^" He then gave him three more and it eats the rest of them while happily wagging his tail. As soon as it was finished, it layed at his side and nudged him, Sonic then pets him and smiled more. "Hmm..." He then picked the dog up and ran off fast to a nearby animal shelter and walks in. Soon, he pets the dog's head and waved. "See ya bud. I hope ya do well in your new home if you find one 'kay? ^^" The dog smiled and walks off and he then walked out of the building and walks around on the sidewalk. Tails was then flying overhead him and landed at his side.

"Sonic, what'cha doing here?" Tails asked.

"Just out for a walk. There's nothing to do."

"Hmm... Are you feeling weird a little?"

"No. I feel great actually. ^^ Should we go swimming or something?"

"Wait, you hate water. Why go swimming?"

"Ya know, taking a lap arou~ What?" He then growled low. "You know what? Why'd you come here to bother me?"

Tails blinked. "I just said to check on you."

Sonic then snapped. "Are you a fucking stalker or something?! Leave me alone, I'm okay alright?!" He then ran off fast and Tails blinked twice and flew towards his direction. Sonic kept running and growling low to himself. "Damn Tails, following me. What's his deal?" He then skidded at the mansion and ran in at a normal human speed and ran to his room and shuts the door. Amy saw him run in and followed upstairs and knocked on his door. "Sonic, you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine Amy! Leave me the hell alone for a minute please?!"

Amy blinked and walked off. Sonic then layed down as his ears fell back and curled up a little. "God, what's happining to me...?" Tails then caught up and walks inside the mansion and saw Amy walking downstairs.

"Amy, where's Sonic?"

"Upstairs. What happen to him?"

"He's going through some phases of something."

"What kind?"

"I can't say... it's hard to tell you."

"Tails, I know Sonic. Please...tell me..."

Tails sighed while exhaling. "Alright... well...you see..." Amy raised a eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Waiting."

"Sonic's becoming a werehog."

Amy's eyes narrowed in fear. "A werehog?! So, that thing that attacked him was a werewolf?!" Tails nodded slowly. "Damn! THAT explains why he only ate the meat from yesterday AND ate all the meat this morning!"

"Yeah. He's only experiencing the phases though."

"Then when is the full moon?" Amy asked concered.

Tails then walked up to the calander in the kitchen and looked through it and his eyes narrowed, Amy then walks up to his side. "...It's tonight..." Amy's eyes then narrowed more in fear. "Should we tell someone?! IS THERE A CURE?!"

Tails shook his head. "Silver kills lycanthropes, but I'm NOT killing Sonic."

Amy then put her head on her hand and exhaled. "Man... NOW I'm friends with a lycanthrope..."

"Don't worry. I'll see if I can call someone to tame him or something." She nodded.


	6. Transformation

At sunset, Sonic was looking out the window while he was thinking about something. What was it, he was just thinking about what he did earlier and exhaled. Amy then walked up to him while bringing him a plate of pizza and chips with some soda and placed it down on the table, he then turned around and saw her and then she hugged him as he purred low and stopped. "Amy, please... stay away from me a while alright?"

"Sonic, I know... It's okay."

"It's not okay." He said while taking a bite of his pizza. "It's just not the same anymore. I'm gonna become a werehog when again? Next month?" He kept eating.

"...Tonight.." Sonic's eyes narrowed and he then spits bits of pizza out and his eyes narrowed more. "TONIGHT?! DAMN! I CAN'T!"

Amy then looked at him worried and Chris walked in. "What's wrong?"

"Sonic's becoming a werehog tonight. That thing that attacked him two nights ago was a werehog." Chris' eyes narrowed in fear and backs up a little. "A werehog? I remembered Cream telling me that Sonic caught their frisbee with his mouth and was asking for a belly rub." Sonic blinked twice. "It ALL makes sense... I'm experiencing the phases. already and... I didn't know..." He said as his ears fell back. "And soon, I'm gonna be a danger to everyone and probably kill and turn you all..."

"Sonic, don't say that. Tails said he was calling someone here to help you out with that problem." Amy stated.

"I hope they aren't like scientists or anything. They creep the hell outtah me..."

"Yeah, we know." Sonic nodded and then finished his pizza and chips and drank his pop and placed it down while exhaling and looks at them while sighing and he then ran off fast out of the house while leaving a blue streak and headed towards the forest. Amy and Chris then looked at him in worry as he ran out and closed the door and walked off. As soon as Sonic reached the forest, he skidded to a halt and looks up and night fell and then he took one more last look around to make sure there was no signs of the mansion or city, he then sighed and started to walk. A few minutes later, he felt a pain coursing through his body as he kneeled down and shook uncontrollably and cringed in pain and screamed loud in pain, his fur began to turn darker and grow longer, at the tips of his quills, it became white, his tan muzzle then became light gray and his stomach color also turned white, his muscles then began to increase while his gloves ripped apart and his hands grew bigger and scrapped them along the ground as long, razor sharp claws formed. "OH CRAP!" He screamed louder in pain as his voice deepened and then became low painful growls, he then felt a sharp pain on his back, making his bones change around a little and he growled louder in pain and cringed, he then formed long, sharp fangs and the buckles on his shoes fell off and was replaced with a metal plate and formed spiky cleats as three spikes formed also. His ears then began to curve and he growled loud quick and panted hard, after that he lets out a huge howl as it echoed throughout the forest and growls low. He then looks around while snarling deep and bared his fangs and gets up on all four and smelled the air and caught a scent of a deer a mile away and he then snarls low and ran off fast while howling loud into the night's air.


	7. Predator's Prey

Sonic was running fast through the forest in search of his prey, he then saw it from a good distance and jumped at a rock and landed on top of it while looking down at it, examining it and growls low in interest and excitement and slowly crept down and hid in the grass while blending in with his fur, as he kept examining it, trying to find which spot is best to attack best at. The deer kept grazing on the grass while grunting a little, Sonic then kept stalking slowly up towards it as excitement coursed through his body, as soon as he was close, he snarled low and then lunged at it and landed on it's back as it grunted loud in panic and struggled from the werehog's sudden power, he then sank his fangs in it's neck and completely snapped it while the deer stopped struggling and fell down on it's side. Sonic then snarls low while tearing it's stomach and side up with his claws and then began to eat rabidly, feasting on it's intestines and entrails first and he then stopped and began to eat the soft, tender meat of the deer's flesh and growls loud as he ate. A few minutes later, his arms, legs, claws, fur, muzzle, fangs and face was completely covered in blood, he then howled out loud and gets up from the leftover bones and ran off to find more prey he can feast on. In a nearby park, a human couple was walking together while laughing and talking, Sonic then saw them and growls low as his eyes glowed a little from the moonlight and then hides back in the bushes and couple layed down and looked at each other while smiling, Sonic then came at a closer view of them so he can run at them unexpectedly as he crouched low and growls low.

The female woman turned around looking around. "Uh, do you hear that?"

The man shrugged. "Must be some kind of wolf around here. Oh well, now where were we?"

She smiled while chuckling and as soon as they were about to kiss each other, Sonic ran out of his hiding spot fast and roared while biting down on the woman's side and threw her to the side as she screamed loud in pain, he then quickly ran at her while snarling violently and bites her arm while shaking her around violently as a loud crack from her skeleton was heard, the werehog then growls loud violently while tearing her apart while eating her rabidly as blood splattered everywhere. The man froze in fear and ran off, as soon as Sonic was finished with his first victim, he turned at the man and snarled loud while running at him fast and bites through his leg and ripped it off and caused him to fall over. The werehog then snarled deep while slowly walking up towards the man as his eyes narrowed in fear. Sonic then snarled loud violently while ripping his body apart while eating it rabidly and throwing it around like a ragdoll and lunged at the carcass while ripping it up more and did the same to the other one he just killed. As soon as he was full, he howled out loud and glanced at the remains of the bodies and growls low in satisfaction and then licked his hand anr arm while washing the blood off his face and then sat down and licks the rest of the blood off, he then heard a howl in the woods somewhere and snarls low and ran off fast towards the sound. Soon, he caught up to where he sensed the howling sound came from, he then saw a dull yellow werehog and it had a ripped red vest and wore red glasses and he had dark blue eyes. Sonic snarled deep and lunged at it while biting down on his side and threw him, quickly the werehog got up and lunged at Sonic and pinned him down while biting him repeatedly on his chest and sides and Sonic kicked him off and gets up and circled around him, the werehog did the same while growling low in defense.


	8. Feral Fight and Search

As the two werehogs circled around each other growling deep, they stopped and bared their fangs at each other while snarling violently and they then lunged at each other and started to fight. The dark yellow werehog snarled loud violently while sinking his fangs into Sonic's side and tried to rip some fur and skin off of it while leaving blood everywhere, Sonic whimpered and then growled loud and bites it's leg while snarling loud and then the werehog growled loud and bit Sonic's side again and threw him to the side while getting up. The injured dark blue werehog slowly got up while snarling deep and baring his fangs and knew this fight wasn't over, at an instant, he charged at it while slashing it blindly and it did the same back and quickly bites Sonic's arm and threw him while slamming him down. The werehog then snarled loud violently while baring it's fangs and bites down on Sonic's chest and a crack was heard, Sonic whimpered loud and his ears fell back and submitting the dominance and the werehog then let him go and howled out loud in victory and walked off. Sonic then slowly got up while bleeding heavily and his ears were still flat on his head, knowing that he lost the fight, he then ran off fast in the forest. The next morning, Tails was downstairs looking at the news along with Chris and Amy, their eyes were narrowed in shock and turned it up.

"_Last night in Station Square, there was a rampage of a wild animal attack. Many people have died last night and also, some animals have been killed also. We're NOW reporting to stay inside at night and lock your doors and windows, for everyone's safety. This is Station Square News, reporting to you live._" With that, Tails turned the tv off and exhaled as his ears fell back a little. "Damn Sonic…"

Amy and Chris looked at each other and sighed. "Now what? Sonic's feral at night now and worst of it all, he's a werehog." Chris said worried.

Tails nodded. "Yeah… but we need to find him now though. It's daylight and if someone finds him out all bloody in the woods, they'll take him to a lab and experiment on him." Amy's eyes narrowed and ran out the house fast, she suddenly ran back in to him. "Wait, did you call someone to help Sonic out with his werehog problem?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few."

They then nodded. "So can we like go look for him now?" Tails then shrugged. "Go ahead, I need to stay here and introduce myself when he comes. Ya know?" They nodded again and ran out.


	9. Backing Down a little

Amy and Chris where running towards the forest and looking around. They then started calling Sonic's name over and over and there was no response or a sign of the blue hedgehog. They exhaled and sat down as the sounds of the forest filled the air.

"Man, there's no sign of Sonic anywhere… and this forest is HUGE. How can he find his way through it all the sudden?"

"He's a werehog Chris. He knows his way through instinctively." Amy said as he nodded. She then saw some midnight blue fur on a tree branch and picks it up. "Huh?" Chris then saw her and walks up to her and saw the fur and he felt it. "I think this is Sonic's." She then looked around and saw some claw marks on the ground and follows them and then saw a blue hedgehog covered in blood, fur and was passed out on his side, her eyes narrowed and ran to him and shook him. "Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!" The hedgehog slowly opened his emerald green eyes and weakly looked at them and tried to speak, but muttered out words instead. She then formed tears and picked the injured blue hedgehog up and ran back to Chris. "Chris, we need to take him back! He's hurt very badly!" He nodded as they both ran off. Back at the house, Sonic woke up a hour later and looks around dazed and groaning in pain and slowly sat up and held his stomach and cringed, he then felt Tails' hand on his shoulder and gently puts him back down.

"Sonic, you need to rest now."

"W~what happened... to me...?"

"You transformed last night and killed people... and I don't know what else. I saw other bite marks and slash marks all over you." Sonic's eyes narrowed and shook in fear as his ears fell back. "I~I killed people...?!" Tails slowly nods and pets him gently. "But don't worry about it now."

"Why?! I've became a fucking killer Tails! I'm not safe around you or anyone else here!"

"Sonic! We have help for you! If you listen to me for ONCE, we've FOUND someone to help you!" Sonic then nodded and calmed down a little. "Thank you! Now he's coming in a few hours, like between the afternoon and sunset, where it's more common when your werehog instincts pick up."

He nodded and his stomach growled as he exhaled. Tails then walked out and then brought him a plate of meat and water and placed it down beside the couch on the table. The hedgehog then picked the plate up and ate fast while growling low a little and the yellow fox backed up a little, keeping distance away from the hedgehog. Sonic then felt a soft hand at the back of his quills and snarls deep and turned around and it was Cream. He then showed his teeth, trying to scare her away, instead she smiled and pets him more, he then purred softly and nudged her. She laughs and pets more as he rolled on his back and she rubs his stomach and he shaked his leg and pants while smiling. Tails laughed also. "_I think Cream tamed him. Oh well, she still needs to be alert just in case he snaps at night._" Tails then walked off in the halls and heard the door knock, he walks up to it and opens it. A black wolf that had ruby red eyes, a long silver-gray jacket, semi-thick gray stomach fur, a blackish-gray tipped tail, black shoes with a red spot in the back and a white crescent-moon shaped marking on the sides of it and also wore black ace fingerless gloves with a fire symbol on the top walked in and looks at the fox. "You're Tails right?" He nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name's Shadow the Wolf and I've heard about Sonic and his werehog problem?"

He nodded. "Right. He's experiencing the phases already."

"Alright. Leave it to me." Tails nodded and lets the black wolf walk back into the living room with Cream and Sonic. Cream turned around and saw him as her eyes narrowed a little. "Who are you mister...?"

"Don't worry. My name's Shadow. I'm here to help out with Sonic." She nodded while smiling. "Okay. ^^" She then stops petting Sonic and he sat up and tilts his head a little in confusion and saw Shadow as his eyes narrowed and growled loud, knowing that it was a intruder in the house. Shadow's eyes then narrowed and snarled deep at him while baring his fangs and his eyes turned bloody red. Sonic whimpered low a little and backed down and Shadow nods and calms down as his eyes turned back to ruby red. Tails walked in and saw him. "Whoa... did you just... made him back down...?" Shadow nodded. "You see. I'm a werewolf, but not just any werewolf, I'm a Twilight Alphaline Werewolf." The fox's eyes narrowed in fear and in surprise. "Twilight Alphaline Werewolf? Never heard of that species before, well, ANY other werewolf species." Shadow nodded.

"Well there is. Search it up on this website called www, dot Eclipse Paradise Creatures dot com."

He then tilts his head in confusion a little. "Eclipse Paradise?"

"My planet. Similar to Mobius, but more creatures live there and it's like a beautiful sunset, but everything's moon based because of the wonderful views of them are VERY amazing at night." Tails' eyes narrowed more. "WHOA! SOUNDS AWESOME! ^^" He nodded and smirks. "Also my home planet I was born in, I'm also a prince at Silver Moon Castle."

"Cool! Another prince here then! ^^" He nodded.

"Alright. Now Sonic's gained the phases and killed correct?" Tails nodded. "Well, we need to start taming him then, before it's too late." They all nodded and Sonic glared at him evilly and Shadow glared back at him.


	10. Dominance Issues (1 of 3)

As Sonic kept glaring at Shadow, he lets out a low growl while cringing his teeth together, trying to make himself look scary, Shadow then snarled deep at him again while raising his fur and his eyes turned bloody red again and Sonic snarls low in defense. Tails blocked Sonic's way and Sonic glared down at him. "Sonic! Enough!" Sonic snarls low and knocked him out of his way and gets up and walks towards the black wolf while growling low and opening his hands while claws formed, Shadow backs up while doing the same Sonic was, but swinging his tail and making his snarls more deeper than his and then howls loud violently, the hedgehog then whimpered as his ears fell back and stops, Shadow then relaxes and Tails' eyes narrowed.

"THIS is the dominant phase. It'll get MORE worse if he thinks he's alpha of the house. If he keeps this on, the MORE feral he'll get."

"So, if we don't like tame him as soon as possible, we'll lose him and also he'll start killing us?" Shadow nodded and Tails' eyes narrowed more. "But don't worry, Twilight Alphaline Werewolves are the top dangerous werewolves, and all other Alphaline Werewolves back down."

Tails tilts his head. "Alphaline Werewolves?"

Shadow nodded. "Those are the basic Alphaline Werewolves. Search them up also." Tails nodded and Shadow walks away while glaring at Sonic while growling low and was gone. Sonic blinked and shook his head and groaned a little and held his head. "Damn… what happened…?" Tails looked at him. "You snapped on Shadow."

"Shadow's back? I thought he died."

"Not THAT Shadow, he's a wolf that'll help you."

"Oh. Alright."

Tails nodded and walks out. "Don't be hard on him." Sonic nodded and saw Tails leave. He then layed back down and snapped again and snarls low and howls low as his ears fell back. Cream walks in and saw him and her eyes narrowed a little. Sonic stopped and looks at her curiously while tilting his head and she slowly walks up to him and pets his head as he purred low. "Mister Sonic…?" He nudged her hand and purrs more and smiled. She then did the same back and puts him more and he lays down on his back and she rubs his stomach as he panted and she giggles and stops three minutes later and sat down next to him. He then layed his head on her lap and she pets him gently as he purred more.


End file.
